About Us
by dontknowy
Summary: Chapter 2 UP! Kisah Park Jihoon si bocah SMA dan si tuan-yang-hidupnya-berantakan Kang Daniel. / "Dasar babi gendut!" / "Eomoni, aku ingin pulang." / "Bukan hanya karena dia lelaki, tapi kau juga meniduri anak dibawah umur?" / "Triple Sh*t!"/ BOYXBOY / YAOI / DLDR! Wanna One / NIELWINK!
1. Chapter 1

ABOUT US  
A WANNA ONE FANFICTION  
NIELWINK  
DANIEL X JIHOON  
YAOI/BL  
T semi M (for language)

Happy Reading~~~~~

.

Jihoon berusaha melepaskan tarikan Woojin, sepupunya. Pemuda bergingsul itu tidak menyerah dan tetap menyeret tubuh bongsor Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mau kesana. Eomma bisa mengamuk saat dia tahu aku kesini." Jihoon berbalik saat Woojin melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Imo tidak akan tahu! Ayolah, aku sudah menjebol tabunganku agar kita bisa masuk kesini." Woojin berusaha membujuk Jihoon

"Bagaimana jika sekolah tahu? Kita ini ditahun akhir, tidak lucu jika kita harus dikeluarkan gara-gara masuk kesana." Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Jihoon-a, sekali ini saja! Tidak akan ketahuan kok, kita hanya sebentar." Jihoon menghela napas dan mengangguk ragu. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah tempat dengan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip di sepanjang pintu masuk. Tempat dengan nama ' _Burn it Up Club_ ' tersebut telah lumayan ramai ketika Jihoon masuk ke dalamnya.

"Berisik sekali!" Jihoon menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Woojin menarik lengan Jihoon. "Kau akan terlihat kampungan. Seperti baru pertama kali masuk _club_ saja."

"Aku memang baru pertama kali!" Jihoon melotot dan sedikit terdesak oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kita cari tempat duduk, aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi minuman disini." Lagi-lagi Woojin menyeret Jihoon dengan agak kasar.

"Hai!" Seorang bartender tampan dengan botol di kedua tangan menyapa mereka.

"Hai." Woojin membalas sapaan dengan gaya se- _cool_ mungkin sedangkan Jihoon hanya tersenyum.

"Berapa umurmu? Kau terlihat seperti bayi." Bartender itu menunjuk Jihoon.

"Dia 21 tentu saja." Woojin menjawab yakin. "Memang wajahnya seperti itu. Bawaan lahir." Ucapnya lagi. Jihoon hanya meringis.

"Kau juga terlihat masih bocah." Bartender dengan name tag Kwon Hyunbin itu meletakan botol di tangannya. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum popok yang kalian pakai penuh."

"Sialan." Woojin mengumpat. Jihoon berdehem dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kursi yang ia duduki sedikit terlalu tinggi.

"Kami sudah membayar dan sebaiknya kau melayani pelangganmu, tuan bartender." Ucap Jihoon. Bartender tersebut tersenyum dan menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku suka padamu! Cantik tapi bermulut pedas. Apa yang kalian mau?"

"Eu.. apa saja yang tingkat alkoholnya tinggi." Woojin menjawab dengan yakin.

"Baik! Segera hubungi orang terdekat kalian, aku tidak mau menggendong dua bocah yang mabuk karena tidak kuat minum."

"Arogan sekali dia." Woojin berdecih. Jihoon mengabaikan ucapan sepupunya dan memilih memandang lautan manusia di lantai dansa.

Jihoon dan Woojin sontak berpandangan saat sebuah lagu familiar terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Lagu kebangsaan kita! Tunggu apa lagi?" Keduanya agak meloncat dan segera berbaur dengan lautan manusia yang tengah bergoyang.

Sementara itu Hyunbin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua bocah dihadapannya.

"Bro, yang biasa." Sebuah suara membuat Hyunbin mendongak, dan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum sambil ber _high five_.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Daniel? Rasanya sudah berabad-abad kau tak kemari." Tanya Hyunbin dengan tangan yang cekatan meracik minuman.

"Eomma ingin menimang cucu." Daniel menjawab dengan muka masam.

"Berikan saja. Kau subur kan?"

"Sialan! Tentu saja aku subur." Daniel menerima gelas dan segera meminum isinya. "Masalahnya aku belum ingin menikah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Hyunbin terkekeh. Ia mengelap gelas beraneka bentuk yang baru diantarkan oleh _office boy_.

"Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menikah. Bukankah sama saja?" Hyunbin terkekeh. Beberapa pelanggan memanggilnya dan ia berlalu dari hadapan Daniel.

Daniel tertegun, dalam hati mengiyakan ucapan Hyunbin. Menikah itu hanya masalah waktu, toh cepat atau lambat dia akan mengalaminya. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lantai dansa yang ramai. Dengan malas ia melangkah menuju ruang VIP yang berada di lantai dua. Sepertinya tak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu disana dengan para wanita.

"Wow tadi itu seru sekali!" Jihoon mengipasi wajahnya yang berkeringat. Mereka kembali ke tempat Hyunbin dan meneguk minumannya cepat.

"Aish, tenggorokanku terbakar." Woojin menjulurkan lidahnya, begitupun dengan Jihoon reaksinya tak jauh berbeda.

Hyunbin yang melihat tingkah mereka tertawa keras. "Sudah kukatakan bocah. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja."

"Berikan aku lebih banyak lagi." Jihoon menyodorkan gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Kau serius? Besok kita ada ujian." Woojin memegang lengan Jihoon.

"Aku serius. Minuman ini lama-lama enak juga." Hyunbin mengangkat bahu dan kembali membuat minuman untuk mereka.

Dua gelas, tiga gelas, empat gelas, hingga tak terhitung jumlah gelas yang telah mereka minum. Hyunbin memandang Woojin yang telah terkapar dengan kepala diatas meja.

"Lagi." Jihoon menyodorkan gelasnya. Penampilannya acak-acakan dengan rambut yang mencuat kesana-kemari.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau hubungi ayahmu atau apalah, temanmu sudah mau mati." Hyunbin menunjuk Woojin yang telah mendengkur.

"Dia hanya tidur. Ayolah hyuuung berikan Jihoonie satuuu lagi." Jihoon mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Ck, wajahmu itu sangat cocok untuk menggoda para ahjussi diluar sana. Kau harus hati-hati pretty boy." Hyunbin kembali memberikan satu gelas yang disambut gembira oleh Jihoon.

"Itu yang terakhir, dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau ikut mati seperti dia." Hyunbin menyentil kepala Woojin.

Jihoon terkekeh sambil memainkan rambut Woojin. Ia cemberut saat dirasa kantung kemihnya terasa penuh. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Setelah menuntaskan hasratnya yang entah kenapa menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit lamanya, ia berniat kembali pada Woojin. Ia tertegun saat dirasa dirinya tersesat.

"Apa aku harus kesana?-" Jihoon menunjuk lorong yang menuju arah kanan. "-atau kesana?" Kali ini ia menunjuk yang ke arah kiri.

Jihoon masih berdiri dengan tumpuan dinding, tak sadar matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda berbadan besar. Pemuda itu berjalan sempoyongan dan terlihat masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Aku akan bertanya pada hyung itu saja!" Jihoon bertepuk tangan dan melangkah mengikuti pemuda asing tersebut.

.  
.

Daniel menyipitkan mata saat seorang pemuda berbadan pendek mengikutinya masuk ke kamar yang memang disediakan oleh club tersebut. Ia berniat akan menginap disini dan tidak tahu jika club ini juga memberikan pelayanan khusus.

"Hyuuung Jihoonie ingin bertanya." Daniel masih menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya sedikit kabur dan kepalanya pusing. Yang ia inginkan hanya tidur dengan pulas di kamar ini.

"Apa yang kau mau? Aku sedang tidak berminat." Daniel mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hyung!" Pemuda pendek itu memegang kedua lengannya erat. Daniel berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menempel erat di tubuhnya.

"Hyuuuung- urghh..." crap! Daniel berdesah kencang. Pemuda ini muntah tepat di pelukannya.

.

Woojin membuka matanya pelan dan seketika rasa pusing segera menyergap kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan tak mendapati Jihoon dimanapun. Dengan panik Woojin mencari-cari ke lantai dansa dan sepupunya itu tak terlihat juga.

"Hei! Kau lihat temanku?" Tanyanya pada Hyunbin.

"O, dia sudah pergi?" Hyunbin malah balik bertanya.

"Pergi kemana?" Woojin bertanya bingung.

"Mungkin menghubungi kenalannya atau apalah, aku tidak tahu dari tadi sibuk dengan pelanggan." Hyunbin mengangkat bahu.

Woojin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Pemuda bermata sipit itu meninggalkan club dengan wajah kusut dan umpatan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

.

Drrttt drrrttt

Getar ponsel menyadarkan Daniel. Dengan mata tertutup, pemuda tampan itu mengambil ponsel di meja nakas dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya terasa berat dan sulit digerakan.

"Halo." Ia menjawab dengan malas..

"Hmm... ya, aku akan pulang.. ya." Kemudian kembali meletakan ponsel tersebut di meja. Dadanya terasa geli oleh sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan kembali menutupnya.

"Ini hanya mimpi, ya Daniel jika kau menutup matamu sejenak dan membukanya kembali kau akan sadar jika ini hanyalah mimpi." Daniel menutup dan membuka matanya kembali.

" _Holy sh*t_!" Daniel meloncat dari tempat tidur saat apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata. Ini bukanlah mimpi Kang Daniel!

"Aw.. eomma kau menyakitiku." Jihoon mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk pinggiran ranjang. Ia membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya dengan mata membulat. Dihadapannya Daniel berdiri bertelanjang dada lengkap dengan boxer hitam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau siapa masuk ke kamar ini kemarin malam huh?" Tanya Daniel keras.

Jihoon agak terkejut mendengar nada suara Daniel. Pemuda manis itu menunduk dan baru menyadari jika ia pun bertelanjang dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau mesum!" Jihoon menutupi dadanya dengan selimut dan memelototi Daniel.

"Kau tidak ingat? Maksudku benar-benar tidak ingat?" Jihoon menggeleng dengan wajah polos membuat Daniel menepuk dahinya.

" _Double sh*t_!" Daniel kembali mengumpat. Terdengar suara kunci yang diputar dan tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka dengan keras.

"Kang Daniel! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama ini huh? Eomma benar-benar kecewa."

Daniel membuka mulutnya lebar. Di hadapannya berdiri sang eomma dengan raut muka marah. Disamping eommanya ada Ong Seongwoo, sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri sambil mengatupkan tangan memohon ampun.

" _Triple Sh*t_!" Daniel berucap pelan. Ia melirik Jihoon yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pemuda itu bahkan menyembunyikan diri seperti ini. Sialan sekali!

"Siapa perempuan tak beruntung yang telah kau tiduri ini huh?" Eomma Daniel membuka selimut hingga wajah Jihoon terlihat.

Eomma Jihoon membuka mulutnya kaget. Ia menatap Daniel kesal, "Bukan hanya karena dia lelaki, tapi kau juga meniduri anak dibawah umur?"

"Apa? Eomma! Aku juga tidak tahu dia siapa! Dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar ini kemarin malam." Daniel membela diri.

Eomma Daniel menatap Jihoon dan mendapati pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong Kang Daniel! Awh.. sayang, apakah dia menyakitimu?" Eomma Daniel mengelus rambut Jihoon pelan.

"Tidak." Jihoon menjawab pelan. Ia melirik Daniel yang melotot ke arahnya. "Eomoni aku ingin pulang."

Eomma Daniel mengangguk, wanita itu menatap tajam Daniel, "Cepat antarkan dia pulang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Daniel mengangguk dengan wajah pasrah. Pemuda tampan itu keluar kamar dengan wajah masam.

"Namamu siapa sayang?"

"Park Jihoon."

"Baiklah Jihoonie, apa Daniel memaksamu?"

Jihoon terdiam. Pemuda manis itu merasa tak enak karena ia telah mengingat semuanya, dan semua ini karena ia masuk ke kamar Daniel ketika mabuk.

"Ehm eomoni maafkan aku, tapi aku harus buru-buru pulang." Jihoon tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah sayang, kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu tapi lain kali kau tidak bisa menghindar dariku, kau mengerti Jihoonie?"

"N-ne." Jihoon mengangguk ragu. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita tersebut keluar kamar diikuti Seongwoo.

"Yang barusan itu apa?" Jihoon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Daniel masuk ke kamar dengan dua stel kemeja putih dan celana hitam.

"Kau sudah ingat bocah? Pakailah itu dan kita pulang sekarang." Jihoon segera memakai pakaian tersebut dan mengumpulkan ponsel (yang kehabisan baterai) dan dompet miliknya yang tersimpan di meja nakas.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku cukup ingat dimana rumahku dan aku masih punya kedua kaki yang berfungsi. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya. Annyeong!" Jihoon berlari secepat kilat dengan sepatu yang ditentengnya.

"Bocah gila! Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?" Daniel menatap kekacauan di lantai. Pakaian berserakan di lantai yang basah dan kotor.

" _Damn_! Ini jaket favoritku." Daniel memasukan pakaian miliknya ke dalam plastik berwarna hitam. Ia menatap pakaian milik Jihoon yang tergeletak di lantai. "Bocah itu harus membayar ini semua!" Rutuknya terus menerus.

.

Jihoon sedang menguap saat Woojin menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Darimana saja kau? Imo menghubungiku semalam menanyakan keberadaanmu!" Sepupunya tersebut terlihat khawatir.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau tidak mencariku, dasar bodoh." Jihoon memukul kepala Woojin membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei! Kupikir kau yang meninggalkanku karena aku mabuk." Woojin memelankan suaranya. "Jadi kau kemana?"

Jihoon mengibaskan tangan, "Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja."

"Ah kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Woojin merengut.

"Aku ingin belajar untuk ujian selanjutnya. Kau pergi saja sana. Jangan mengangguku." Jihoon mengibaskan tangan dan Woojin melangkah pergi dengan kesal.

Ponsel yang ia _charge_ di kolong meja terus bergetar, dengan malas ia melepas kabel yang tersambung dengan _power bank_ itu dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo-"

"Daniel-ah! Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku!"

Jihoon menatap ponselnya horor dan menyadari jika itu bukanlah ponsel miliknya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak pagi! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Pik! Wanita itu memutuskan panggilan. Tak berselang lama, sebuah panggilan terpampang di layar dan Jihoon menyadari jika itu adalah nomornya.

"Ha-"

"Bocah, bukan hanya kau membawa masalah tapi kau juga buta, hm."

"Aku tidak sengaja membawa ponselmu, maafkan aku! Aku ingin ponselku kembali."

"Kau bertindak seperti bos kecil,bocah. Berikan alamat SMP mu dan aku akan kesana."

Jihoon memutar matanya kesal, "Aku sudah SMA!"

"Tidak peduli, cepat sms-kan alamatnya sekarang kalau tidak foto-foto menjijikanmu ini akan tersebar di sns."

Pik! Daniel mematikan panggilannya. Jihoon menggigit kukunya cemas. Ia tidak ingin fotonya yang berharga sampai tersebar di sns. Sebenarnya bukan foto macam-macam. Hanya fotonya saat ia memakai produk kecantikan yang nunanya berikan dan Jihoon merasa foto itu sangat bagus, hingga ia hanya menyimpan untuknya sendiri.

Sedikit tergesa pemuda manis itu mengetikan alamat sekolahnya dan mengirimkan kepada ponselnya yang dipegang Daniel. Semoga pria itu mengembalikan ponselnya! Batin Jihoon.

.

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Daniel merebut ponsel Seongwoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengirimkan foto paling jelek dari bocah itu. Sebagai ancaman." Daniel terkekeh.

Seongwoo mengintip layar ponselnya dan sedikit terkejut. "Awh! Dia sangat manis. Kau memilih foto yang salah." Seongwoo merebut ponsel Jihoon dan melihat-lihat isi galerinya.

" _Sh*t_! Semua fotonya sangat manis. Usahamu sia-sia sobat." Seongwoo menyerah. Pemuda tampan itu tertawa.

Daniel mengangkat bahu dan memilih foto Jihoon berpose dengan handuk bandana di lehernya. Pipinya sangat gemuk dan merah, tersenyum sangat manis pada kamera.

"Ini saja." Daniel mengirimkan foto tersebut ke ponsel Seongwoo. "Babi gendut." Kemudian terkekeh saat memandangi foto Jihoon.

.

TBC  
FF pertama saya dengan bahasa baku, mohon reviewnya guys~  
kamsahamnida~~~  
-11 Agustus 2017-


	2. Chapter 2

**ABOUT US**  
A WANNA ONE FANFICTION  
NIELWINK  
DANIEL X JIHOON  
YAOI/BL  
T semi M (for language)

Happy Reading~~~~~

.

"Sekolah pria?" Daniel mendengus. Seongwoo memelankan laju mobilnya dan melongok keluar jendela.

"Kupikir kita bisa cuci mata disini tapi sekolah ini hanyalah sekolah pria." Ucap Seongwoo.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengirim sms pada Jihoon. Sepuluh menit kemudian pemuda manis itu berlari-lari keluar dari gerbang.

Daniel menyipitkan matanya. Jihoon dengan seragam kuning dan tali sepatu neon. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Fashionmu menyedihkan." Daniel memandang Jihoon dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku kesini ditengah ujianku bukan untuk mendengar celotehan tak bermutumu itu." Jihoon memutar mata kesal. "Kembalikan ponselku."

"Dan tidak sopan." Daniel terkekeh. Ia memberikan ponsel Jihoon. "Siapa namamu?" Daniel mengantongi ponsel miliknya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang urusan kita sudah selesai. Kuharap aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi." Jihoon membungkuk dan kembali berlari menuju gerbang.

"Namanya Park Jihoon. Tadi pagi aku mendengarnya." Seongwoo menepuk bahu Daniel.

"Jangan kau pikir aku memaafkanmu Ong Seongwoo. Memberi tahu club langgananku pada eomma, kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu huh?" Daniel memandang Seongwoo kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa berjalan kaki dari sini. Kurasa kakimu masih cukup berfungsi."

Daniel cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang seatbelt. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo cepat kita pergi."

.

.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Jihoon mengabaikan ucapan Woojin dan menjilat es krimnya dengan nikmat. Jihoon berjalan bersisian dengan Woojin yang juga memegang es krim.

"Ya! Aku sangat penasaran, apa yang kau lakukan di club semalam?"

"Kalian ke club?" Crap! Mereka lupa jika Kwon Hyeop juga berjalan disamping Woojin.

"Ya, begitulah." Woojin berucap bangga.

"Keren! Lain kali ajak aku ya!" Mata Hyeop sedikit bersinar.

"Tidak ada lain kali." Jihoon membuang plastik pembungkus es krimnya. "Sebaiknya kau belajar. Nilaimu sangat buruk."

"Heol! Kau terdengar seperti eomma Hyeop saja." Woojin terkekeh sambil menjilat eskrim. "Kau bertemu dengan wanita cantik ya? Menghabiskan malam dengannya?"

Jihoon mendengus. "Bukan wanita tapi malah seorang pria yang menemaniku tidur."

"Apa?" Hyeop tersedak eskrim. Woojin menepuk punggung temannya itu.

"Yang benar saja? Jihoon-a kau jangan bercanda."

Jihoon mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan tidur dalam artian ngeseks." Woojin mengerutkan hidung saat mendengar Jihoon berucap frontal.

"Hanya tidur. Aku mabuk dan malah masuk kekamarnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah pria itu menyentuhku atau tidak." Jihoon memegang dagunya. "Dengan tubuhku yang seksi ini kupikir ia akan tergoda."

Hyeop terbahak, "Koreksi. Tubuh gemukmu bukan tubuh seksimu."

Jihoon mendelik pada Hyeop dan mendengus kesal.

"Jihoon-a, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Woojin berucap pelan. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK CEMAS JIKA DIA MENYENTUHMU BODOH!" Woojin berteriak saking gemasnya.

Jihoon memegang sebelah kupingnya. "Awh telingaku! Aku ini seorang pria jika kau lupa. Aku tidak akan hamil." Jihoon memutar matanya.

"Aigu. Sia-sia bicara denganmu." Woojin mendengus. Mengabaikan Hyeop yang bertanya mengenai ciri-ciri pria itu.

.

.

"Daniel-a aku sedang marah padamu." Gadis dengan dandanan tebal dan pakaian seksi itu memasang wajah kesal.

Daniel memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Maafkan aku Hyona. Tadi pagi eomma meminta bantuanku. Aku tidak bisa menolak."

Gadis bernama Hyona itu melirik Daniel dan tersenyum genit. Menempel pada lengan Daniel dengan erat seperti perangko.

"Tentu saja kumaafkan. Temani aku belanja ya? Nanti malam Yooa mengadakan pesta. Kau harus datang bersamaku." Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daniel.

"Tentu. Untuk gadis secantik dirimu aku pasti akan datang." Daniel tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Hyona.

.

.

"Eomma, ayolah! Aku ingin mandiri. Biarkan aku tinggal di apartemen hyung." Jihoon menarik lengan eommanya yang sibuk memasak di dapur.

"Aniya. Eomma tidak akan memberikan ijin. Kemarin malam saja kau membuat eomma khawatir." Eomma Jihoon menggeleng.

"Eomma, hyung sudah memberikanku ijin. Aku boleh tinggal disana selama hyung bekerja di Jepang. Ayolah eomma~~ hanya ijin eomma yang belum aku dapatkan." Jihoon merengut, membuat eommanya menghela napas. Anak bungsunya ini akan terus merengek sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kau bisa tinggal disana."

"Jinjjaro? Assa!" Jihoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya girang.

"Tapi, eomma akan mengunjungimu tiap minggu. Eomma tidak ingin kau membuat masalah selama tinggal disana. Arraseo Jihoonie?"

"Tentu!" Jihoon memeluk dan mencium pipi eommanya.

.  
.

Jihoon POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Mulai minggu depan aku akan menempati apartemen hyungku. Aku ingin mandiri seperti Woojin yang lebih dahulu tinggal di apartemennya.

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Pria itu, dia sangat tampan. Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi terduduk. Saat aku bangun tadi pagi aku tidak merasakan apapun di bagian belakangku, maksudnya menurut apa yang aku dengar dari orang-orang hal itu pasti sakit jika pertama kalinya. Apa mungkin dia yang menjadi korbannya? Aku menggiti kuku cemas. Tidak mungkin kan? Aku hanya mengingat jika aku muntah di pelukannya lalu tertidur. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu padanya. Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Baiklah, lebih baik aku mulai mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera tinggal di apartemen hyung.

Ting!

Ponselku berbunyi. Aku melirik layarnya dan mendapati notifikasi line.

KDaniel menambahkan anda dengan nomor telepon.

Nuguya? Aku menggeser layarnya dan mendapati orang tersebut mengirimkan pesan.

 _Oi babi gendut!_

What!? Siapa dia? Mengataiku babi gendut. Kurang ajar sekali!

 _Nuguya? Jangan sembarangan bicara!_

Orang tersebut mengirimkan sebuah gambar. Aku melotot saat mendapati gambar tersebut adalah fotoku saat memakai handuk bandana.

 _Ya! Nuguya!_

 _Teman tidurmu! Hahaha_

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Teman tidur? Apa dia pria di club itu?

 _Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan fotoku! Cepat hapus sekarang!_

 _Aku kan berjanji tidak menyebarkannya di sns, baby._

Pria ini! Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Tampangnya saja yang menarik, kelakuannya tidak. Aku berniat memblokir line-nya namun aku takut jika aku melakukannya dia akan menyebarkan fotoku.

 _Terserah! Lakukan semaumu. Aku tidak peduli._

Bagus Jihoon, jangan tunjukan ketakutanmu. Pikirku sambil tersenyum.

 _Tidak seru! Kau tidak ke club?_

Tidak! Ucapku dalam hati. Aku tidak akan kesana lagi. Pengalaman pertamaku disana sungguh buruk.

 _Tidak punya uang!_

Hahaha! Dia tidak mungkin membalasnya. Aku bersorak dalam hati.

 _Dimana rumahmu? Aku yang traktir._

Apa dia serius? Dilihat dari penampilannya kemarin malam, terlihat jika dia adalah orang kaya. Aku tersenyum jahat dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

 _Benarkah? Kau tidak menipuku kan? Ketemuan di depan minimarket xxx saja._

 _Tentu saja tidak, baby! Baiklah satu jam lagi. Bersiaplah!_

Aku terkekeh. Lihat saja! Aku akan memesan minuman paling mahal disana.

.

Setelah berbohong pada eomma aku segera menuju minimarket yang tak jauh dari rumahku. (Jangan meniruku, okay!) Aku bilang pada eomma akan belajar sampai larut di apartemen Woojin.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah tiba di minimarket, aku melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan minimarket. Pria itu membuka kaca jendelanya dan menyuruhku masuk dengan dagunya.

Mobilnya cukup mewah. Aku tidak tahu apa merek dan jenisnya, yang pasti hanya cukup untuk dua orang saja.

Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Aku memandang wajahnya dari samping. Rahang yang tegas dan otot lengannya yang menonjol. Dia memakai kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku. Sangat keren.

Aku berdehem, "Namamu Daniel?" Kulihat dia mengangguk. "Aku Jihoon." Ucapku lagi. Kulihat ia tersenyum. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Menurutmu?" Dia melirik padaku dan kembali tersenyum. Aish mana kutahu?

"Mana kutahu?" Ucapku datar. Kutunggu hingga lima menit dan dia masih belum menjawab. Menyebalkan.

"Dua puluh lima tahun ini." Ucapnya sebelum berbelok ke parkiran. Kita sudah sampai di club.

Aku hanya mengangguk, malas menanggapi jawabannya. Aku membuka seatbelt dan berniat membuka pintu mobil saat Daniel memegang lenganku.

"Tetap didekatku, bocah." Dia tersenyum. Kurasakan pipiku sedikit panas. Kami berdua memasuki club. Suasana ramai langsung menyambut kami. Musik yang berdentum dan sorak sorai terasa berdengung di telingaku. Aku masih belum terbiasa.

Daniel terlihat berhigh five dengan seorang pria. Pria yang seingatku datang bersama eomma Daniel tadi pagi. Pria itu tersenyum dan merengkuh bahuku.

"Aku Ong Seongwoo. Kau harus mengingatnya." Ia masih merengkuhku sampai tiba di depan meja bartender.

"Owh! Kau lagi!" Bartender tampan itu masih mengingatku. Aku tersenyum canggung.

"Kau kenal dia?" Daniel bertanya pada sang bartender.

"Tidak. Hanya mengingatnya saja." Bartender itu tertawa. Dia menanyakan minuman apa yang kami pesan dan aku hanya mengiyakan pesanan Daniel.

"Minumlah." Daniel memberikanku gelas berwarna biru tua. Seperti bukan minuman saja. Aku agak ragu dan menerima gelas tersebut. Rasanya enak dan tidak terlalu menyengat seperti minuman kemarin.

"Jangan khawatir. Tingkat alkoholnya rendah. Kau tidak akan mabuk seperti kemarin." Daniel mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit mengejek. Aku memutar mata jengah dan memilih mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Banyak wanita berpakaian minim tengah bergoyang dengan hebohnya. Beberapa tampak mengerling genit pada kami. Ah, lebih tepatnya pada kedua pria tampan di kanan dan kiriku.

Wanita yang mengerling tadi terlihat berbisik-bisik dengan beberapa temannya, tak lama kemudian wanita itu terlihat mendekat ke arah kami. Seongwoo terlihat senang dan Daniel hanya tersenyum. Aku? Aku memasang wajah kaku. Tidak pernah selama aku hidup, didekati oleh wanita dengan pakaian seksi seperti ini.

Seongwoo terlihat mengobrol dengan mereka. Daniel hanya menyapa dan kembali disibukkan dengan minumannya. Aku berbalik dan memandang Daniel, sepertinya pria itu tidak tertarik.

"Kau tidak tertarik?" Tanyaku penasaran. Daniel tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau lebih menarik." Daniel menyenggol bahuku sambil tersenyum. Aku berusaha mengabaikan jantungku yang berdetak lebih kencang.

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa canggung. Kulihat Daniel mengecek ponselnya dan senyumannya terhenti. Dia menepuk Seongwoo dengan panik dan membisikkan sesuatu. Daniel beranjak pergi setelah Seongwoo mengangguk. Kemana dia pergi?

Kulihat Seongwoo mengatakan sesuatu pada wanita itu kemudian beralih padaku setelah wanita itu pergi.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Aku tertegun, "Daniel?" Tanyaku bingung. Apa kita harus meninggalkan dia?

"Dia sudah pergi. Ada janji dengan kekasihnya." Seongwoo tersenyum pada bartender dan berhigh five, kemudian menuntunku keluar club.

Pria itu punya kekasih. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Pria sekeren dia tidak mungkin jika tidak memiliki kekasih. Bodohnya aku yang terlalu berharap, aku menggelengkan kepala merutuki kebodohanku.

Aku masih murung saat tiba di dalam mobil Seongwoo. Moodku terjun begitu saja. Sial sekali, kenapa aku menyetujui ajakannya tadi!

Seongwoo tidak segera menjalankan mobilnya. Aku meliriknya yang ternyata tengah menatapku. "Kenapa diam saja?" Aku mengangkat alis.

"Aku mendadak merasa lapar dan ingin makan ayam." Seongwoo mengelus perutnya. "Kau harus menemaniku."

"Tidak." Aku menolak. Makan ayam di malam hari begini? Tidak terimakasih. Aku bisa mendengar jika lemak di tubuhku berteriak ketakutan.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin pulang." Okay. Aku terlihat merajuk dan aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidurku.

"Ayolah! Sebentar saja. Aku tidak suka makan sendirian." Seongwoo menggoyangkan bahuku.

"Emh. Baiklah. Hanya sebentar." Aku mengangkat jari telunjukku. Persis seperti ibu yang memperingatkan anaknya.

"Assa!" Seongwoo mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Perasaanku masih tercampur aduk, aku tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diriku yang mudah tergoda. Bodoh kau Jihoon!

Restoran ayam itu bukanlah restoran yang besar. Hanya cukup menampung sekitar dua puluh orang. Asap rokok yang mengepul menyambutku saat pintu restoran terbuka. Ugh, aku benci asap rokok.

Seongwoo memesan ayam dan beberapa botol soju, ia membayar setelah pesanannya datang. Rupanya Seongwoo memesan untuk dibawa pulang.

"Kupikir kita makan disini?" Aku bertanya saat Seongwoo mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Banyak asap rokok. Tidak baik untuk bocah sepertimu." Aku mendengus. Mereka berdua sama saja, gemar mengataiku bocah.

Mobil Seongwoo berhenti di dekat sungai Han. Kami keluar dan duduk di atas kap mobil. Malam yang indah, dengan banyaknya bintang di langit. Aku mengambil ponsel dan mulai memfoto pemandangan indah tersebut. Sedangkan Seongwoo sibuk dengan ayamnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Daniel?"

Aku menghela napas, "Tidak ada."

"Kau terdengar kecewa." Seongwoo meneguk sojunya. "Daniel bukan orang yang gemar bermain-main."

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu percaya diri." Aku tersenyum memandang ke langit. "Apa sih yang menarik dari bocah sepertiku. Kekasih Daniel pasti sosok yang sempurna." Seongwoo mengangkat bahu.

"Kau lebih menarik." Seongwoo kembali menggigit ayamnya. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku kurang menyukai wanita itu." Seongwoo terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Masalah selera mungkin." Seongwoo kembali meneguk sojunya.

Aku mengangguk. Tidak suka bermain-main tapi dia memanggilku baby di line. Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Bukan salahku juga kan jika aku berharap?

Seongwoo menyudahi makannya dan bersendawa kencang. Ugh pria ini tidak mengenal kata malu sepertinya. Aku menutup hidungku dengan kesal.

"Kita benar-benar akan pulang sekarang. Apa kau senang hm? Pasti kau sudah sangat mengantuk kan?" Seongwoo tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku bukan bayi dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bayi." Aku memutar mataku malas.

"Kau sangat manis Jihoonie. Andai aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu." Seongwoo meletakan telapak tangannya diatas kepalaku kemudian beranjak menuju mobil.

Hmm.. apa maksud ucapannya itu?

.  
.

TBC

Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin waw(?) Responnya positif smua ga nyangka banyak yang suka. Kamsahamnida yeorubun aku suka nielwink dari dulu sbnernya, nyari ffnya susah banget yaudah cobain bikin(?) Wkwk.  
Oia, daniel dan jihoon tidak ena ena hehe. Ratingnya juga masih T (?)  
(Aku mabuk ongwink yeorubun. Otokaji:"?)


End file.
